An information processing system that retrieves information which meets a given condition and provides the information to users is known. For example, a destination search device to easily search for a destination even when the name or position of the destination is unknown is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. The device searches for a destination based on a database storing the name, position and genre of a place that can be a destination or a relevant place, a selected genre, an input name or genre of a relevant place, and a set positional relationship.